narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Madira Crowe
Article: Madira Crowe Your article Madira Crowe has been tagged for cleanup because it fails to comply with the basic guidelines of this site- this is Naruto fanon, but this character does not seem to fit this fandom. May I request that you clarify your jutsu and your ninja's background? If you are looking for a Bleach fanon wiki, here is the link: http://bleachfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Special:MyHome . Questions or concerns? Please leave me a message on my talk page! 神技包帯-Shingihoutai | Leave-a-message no jutsu! 16:46, May 5, 2010 (UTC) For your information I was told to delete that article by Tickle me pink because it was godmoded and didnt comply with the new rules set by our new head admins. i dont appreciate your disrespect and calling me arrogant because of a damn quote? i mean really. and besides i've never done anything to you or your articles and another point is that even though rasengan888 is my friend, hes no longer an admin on this site due to complications with another head admin, and if you read the article in question u would see its impossible for any of it to be plausible because it conflicts with EVERYTHING and nobody on this site can be the host of the Ten tailed beast because its a combination of the other 9''' which would be totally godmodded, so i would like to tell u kindly '''STOP TELLING ME HOW TO DO MY JOB thank you--''不滅王 くらやみ - "Immortal King of Darkness"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 16:31, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Asshole? Wait so according to your comment on TickleMePink I'm an asshole. Would you run by me that again?Saimaroimaru 04:59, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: Apology If your friend was Sasoririlenyth then he earned his fate on this wikia, and he was only banned after he made threats for the administration deleting his content from the wikia, on the grounds that is was either crossover or godmod.....but thats not neither here or there, im a reasonable person when there is a reason to be reasonable, but if a user makes something that is against the Naruto Fanon Policy: Rules and Regulations i have the right to act accordingly.........if this has caused me to be targeted as a mean admin im sorry, but its not my job to be friendly when the rules are broken.--''不滅王 くらやみ - "Immortal King of Darkness"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 18:29, June 8, 2010 (UTC) I see If your talking about Sasori he only has himself to blame especially after coming on the chat and admitting to being the hacker among many things. I have decided to restore your article ad give you 2 weeks to fix it.Saimaroimaru 02:52, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Clean Up of Article As stated on your character Talk page as well, your article Madira Crowe has 2 weeks to be cleaned up, if not then it will be re deleted, please use this info box http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:YaijunRinnegan Quick_and_Easy_Copy_and_Paste_Page_Format and copy/paste it in to your article and use it, and for formating this page into Naruto Style look at Yue Kurayami, Tsurai Tsuitou, Reiko Himegami, Josho Adashino or Ryu Uchiha for pointers on how to make a naruto character...... Im offering my hand for help if you need it. Thank you and have a nice day.--''不滅王 くらやみ - "Immortal King of Darkness"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 03:32, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Tips Goto the top of the article and click Move and then in the To new title: box type in the new name of character. i am here to help by any means necessary.--''不滅王 くらやみ - "Immortal King of Darkness"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 17:51, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :Yes he can be a mad scientist, but please do not copy directly from orochimaru, make it as original as possible... and use the Infobox i linked you above.--''不滅王 くらやみ - "Immortal King of Darkness"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 17:56, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Character Yes I would like a summary of its effects if you don't mind.Saimaroimaru 18:10, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: Virus Um, create the jutsu and ill review it with the other admins--''不滅王 くらやみ - "Immortal King of Darkness"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 19:47, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Storm Release Um Storm Release is a Kekkei Gnkai, so unls its his kekkei then no he cannot have storm release.--''不滅王 くらやみ - "Immortal King of Darkness"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 22:19, June 16, 2010 (UTC) If its his kekkei genkai then yes.--''不滅王 くらやみ - "Immortal King of Darkness"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 17:18, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Bloodlines All Blood lines techs are w:c:naruto:Kekkei Genkai